


You were an illusion of spring (Akaashi Keiji x Male Reader)

by Kiznaiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu thrash, Have no idea what I am doing, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Reader-Insert, Yaoi, first fic, fujoshi, m/m - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, male x male, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiznaiver/pseuds/Kiznaiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an illusion of spring. You wished for him to stay, but just as spring everything lasted just for a brief moment before you woke up. </p>
<p>''We could have been a dream.''</p>
<p>''Yes, but just a dream.'' </p>
<p> Copyright of my own Irregular Foolish Self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were an illusion of spring (Akaashi Keiji x Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So uhmm.. this is my first Haikyuu fic of this kind and honestly I have no idea what I am doing, anyways I just hope you all are gonna enjoy it.. hmm I realize its not that good anyways uhmm.. enjoy your lecture and let me know if you want anything similar in the future or what changes I should do. Btw I posted this fic on other sites under the same penname so it should be no issues.. uhmm so enjoy yeah!

I firmly believe our meeting was plain and colorless to place it in the ideals of my thoughs. It was in that spring morning with chill air surrounding the world and petals carried by the wind, when even the closest sound seemed like an echo the entire world tried to get rid of.

But in a way it felt different, that day, the breeze brushing my face while jogging down the paved streets, it seemed that even the falling petals took more time to reach the ground. Were they expecting something? Wishing for something to witness, before they were to die? Even the orange cat that always seemed to sleep on a nearby tree was gone. Did something happened in my micro-universe, that everything felt so different yet nothing changed? I found out later that being a fool and living a foolish life, despite my previous beliefs, was my way towards living a dream later on.

''L/N-san. I checked the schedule for the gym and the volley club it's taking way too long already.''

I cursed internally the faculty's decision of cutting off the access to all gyms. Apparently since the new academic year began 'settlements' had to be taken care of, and despite the fact most third years and in charge team captains would 'want' or 'have' the right to know about any plans, I could easily be pinned off as the one that simply didn't gave a flying shit person. Up until now, I feel as if my entire highschool life was dull to the finest point of existence. Most people would say the contrary. I was already in my last year, the captain of the Fukurodani basketball team, previously the vice-captain, I was in the top students in my class, the team, my team, ranked as the third at national level at the end of tournaments, I even had two or three girlfriends here and now and then, so most people, including all my classmates, family, teammates and friends, would believe I lived a fullfilled highschool experience.

So, why was I so empty? As if my fingers and hands felt cold, the classes, jokes, my life generally feeling as if I was re-living each and passing day, but it wasn't like that. I can't bring myself to complain now in my last year of course, not as if I done it in the past, yet this new territory of responsability and being in charge didn't seemed to suit me, perhaps some of my fellow third year teammates though the same way, but no one can bring himself to complain our latter captain's decision.

X

''Congratulations, captain! Make sure to keep our team and its traditions intact under your lead.''

''Eh? Me? Captain... I honestly don't think you should do this. I am not the kind of person to take that sort of responsability, besides.. I am no leading figure.''

It felt like a shock, something rare. Did my senpai lost his way right now at the final of his highschool basketball career? There is no way-..

''Hmm, I guess that it's true. But I always felt like I should have helped you somehow, L/N. I don't know why but I feel like if you are to be the captain, things will change for you.''

X

'What will change? Spring break came and flew away and I guess nothing did changed.' Honestly, these ridiculous thoughs of mine made me incapable of sleeping lately, who knows maybe I am some sort of masochist who simply harbors feelings of pity towards my self?

I sighed painfully and nodded towards my teammates and grabbed my jacket putting it on as I finished changing with the others in the lockers and walked down the same path, directions and surroundings I had for two years already, and yet... everything changed, yet stayed the same, everything grew older yet stayed the same.. like me in a way. I pushed the gym's sliding door opened and stepped inside where it seemed that the volley team was practicing on their on. From what I knew and heard, we had a pretty decent team, the most amazing out of the players perhaps being the third year captain, Bokuto.. was it? As well, from what he had heard he was.. hard to handle?

''Uhmm, sorry may I help you?'' I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned my head towards the source of the voice. Looking at me was a reddish-browned haired female wearing a timid smile on her face. A managar, I nodded in my head right away and cleared my throat before turning to her.

''Yes, sorry to intrude like this, but it's about the booking schedule for this gym. By now, the basket team should have started their training. May I discuss with someone on how to handle this, until we are given full acces to the other gyms?'' I didn't seemed to mind giving so many details of why was I hear but maybe it was my 'flaw' to continue explaining my motives no matter how obvious they are. It felt as if people might mistake my intentions based on the fact I was never and expresive person. Plus, the mockery I received the previous years from my upperclassmen didn't helped in the slightest.

''Ahh I see, then maybe you should talk to Boku-...or maybe you should discuss this with our vice-captain, Akaashi.''

I simply nodded my head to her and continued checking the on-going practice of the team. I always believed that volleybal was relatively an easy to pull-off sport, like I might have been sort of narrow-minded, but jumping around and tossing such a light ball seemed easy, but I guess I was mistaking, just a bit.

The team sure was an interesting one, though. Because from where I stood it seemed that the entire team tried to babysit their child-like captain, who possessed great skill, yet I am glad I wasn't in their shoes. Perhaps I feel most sorry for the vice-captain of the team having to deal everyday with-...

''Uhmm, excuse me, but I was told I should talk to you about the gym's schedule?'' I nodded to the voice before turning my head, huge mistake, yet done it anyway.

Pale, clear skin. Black hair. Messy. Deep green eyes. Expressionless. Few inches shorter. Slim. Beautiful.

''Uhmm, excuse me?'' That voice.

''Ahh, sorry I believe I was spacing out. I am L/N, captain of the basketball team and I guess there are some issues regarding the booking for the gym to use.'' Why couldn't I look in his eyes? What was this flipping my entire body was doing inside of me? Standing besides the still opened gym door, with rays of the morning sun invading in, and the gentle chill breeze of air, I felt like I was an intruder, invading this person's space. I was tall, too tall in my view of point, but average for the basket team, I build up muscles from all the hellish training I went through, I was regarded as 'handsome' by girls, but it seemed wrong for me to even be standing this closer to him... him.. who was he?

''Ahh, of course I thought something like this may happen. We should talk, I am Akaashi Keiji, the vice-captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team.'' Akaashi Keiji, the rest didn't mattered. If the sun was still shining, if the wind was still blowing, it didn't mattered that the orange cat dissaperead from its tree, neither my colorless life... which was still like that even? When now the same light and warmth I ignored, the same wind and trees and petals I brushed off as everyday life, seemed so perfect standing besides him? Was I even thinking straight? Because he was..-

''..so pretty.''

Have I did that on purpose? Clearly not. Did I expected him to look at me confused but then smile. Never, but damn that smile. Did I asked him out as most people expect? No. Did I ever knew what was going to become my final year of highschool back then? Never, because even until today I never succeeded in figuring it out if I was or not living a dream.

X

''You are going to graduate soon F/N. Have you decided yet what are you going to do?''

''Please, Keiji, I think you already know I am the kind of person who wings everything.'' I brushed my hand through his soft hair, laying in my lap, wrapped in my arms, he hummed softly as if wishing to drift away in the land of dreams, his eyes closed, I smiled and leaned towards him brushing my lips against his soft ones like I did hundreds of times already, hearing him chuckle and kissing back lazily, gently and warmly.

''I know that L/N. I know all about you, since we have been dating for 10 months.''

''11, unofficially.''

''Really? I am curious how.'' He looked at me amused expecting an answer he must have probably known already.

''...Tease. You know it, in my view we became something the moment we met. I won't deny it, I felt something for you the moment we met that day in the gym.''

''I know you did, that's why you called me pretty in less than 5 minutes since we met.'' At that statement I couldn't help myself but simply blush trying to hide it unsuccesfully as Keiji smirked and leaned to kiss me again in consolation.. another thing he knew I hated.. kisses out of 'pity'.

X

Not gonna lie, after the settlement we did right after we met, we haven't seen eachother in a few weeks, yet he kept being on my mind, until for the sanity of my sleep hours, I decided to look after him. Turns out he was a year younger, there goes my effort of asking for him in the all third year classrooms.

The rest, how I explained him why I was looking for him, how I asked him out, how we got past the beggining awkwardness, how we started feeling it towards eachother, how we dated, how we courted eachother, how we first kissed, how we became a couple, how we told our teams, how they reacted, how we told our parents, how they reacted, how we kissed again, and hugged, and attended eachother's games, how we hugged eachother when we lost, how... I could try to tell if I could.. but to me it seemed like a too beautiful to be true dream.

I guess it was pretty odd seeing that we both realized we were courting a guy, the dates were mostly hang-outs, and getting to know him was not the easiest part, but could you believe that his inside was more beautiful even than his outside? I guess you wouldn't.

How he felt insecure, and how I admitted I loved him, and how he confessed as well. How we held in eachother's arms and kissed, how we made love, because in that moment I never thought someone more beautiful and perfect could exist on the earth, every touch I laid on his body, the sights of his naked skin, every kiss I laid on it, every moan, cry of pleasure and pant I received, the acknowledgment when I realized that this was way past the sex I had in the past with my previous girlfriends, but that I, we were making love, and that was a reality I dared to never forget even for a bit from my heart and soul.

But that didn't meant we appreciated eachother's way to be every time. Him and I were very alike and also different. I never met a more organized person in my life, but I think I should have expected it, while I don't think I could dare to imagine a universe where I would be making my bed in the morning, neither his desire to get things done, he wasn't overly serious, but diligent with his studies and the way he spent his time, I was always on the fluke mainly because I couldn't get a meaning to my life, so I didn't dared to bring any order into it. I was a mess, both inside and outside, filled with thoughs and nonesense, yet he dared to love me, just as much as I loved him back.

He was too good for me.

The reality being painful.

X

''Maybe, we shouldn't see eachother again.''

Why it sounded like I was watching some TV drama right now? Where I would be sitting bored on the couch and watch as the female protagonist would tell the overly fallen in love male that she didn't wanted him anymore. Such a cliche thing, stuff like that don't tend to happen in real life. Too much drama for this reality... yeah right. So to say, the male would yell in despair, he would cry, cling to the female, while the female would tell him that their relationship doesn't work anymore or some other random shit, to finally leave him cry his sorrow at the corner of a street.

But no.. reality isn't like that.

''Oh, okay.''

No, reality it's way more painful.

''You are in college now, and I am busy with the team and my studies.. they are important.''

Yes, it is more painful. Because it only happens on the inside.

''Ah I see.''

He added color to my colorless life... he is taking it now..

''Besides, we don't see eachother as often anymore.''

No.. it's fading.. he is fading away.. we are fading away.

''I love you though.''

Please don't go.

He looked at me with a sorrow expression bitting his lip ''I know, but.. right now I need to be alone and figure it all out on my own. I am not like you, I need a plan.''

Not yet.. not ever.

''Am I not part of your plan, Keiji?''

I don't want to hurt you, but not yet. The cat still hasn't returned to the tree, the petals are still falling too slow.

He bit his lip ''No... but, I need time, but yet...''

Yet...

''I will wait for you though. If you need to go for just now, I will wait.''

He looked at me smilling sadly...

That smile.

''I don't think I will come back.''

I smiled. ''Spring always comes back, Keiji.''

If I could, I wished I described us better. I wished I told our story better. But with him I lived an illusion, a dream.. I had to woke up from. I slept for too long all the time I was with him. So now I am back at my colorless life... the cat hasn't returned... and the petals don't fall down at all now. I miss him, his smile, his touch, his kiss, him.

He was an illusion of spring I desperately tried to cling on. Spring passed and so did us, but I hope that when it will return he will come back..

I do hope.


End file.
